IBC 13 ‘The Kaibigan Network’ Launches New Shows
January 1, 2019 From the original No. 1 TV network in the '70s and '80s to the undisputed No. 3 leading TV network in the country, IBC 13 remains the gold standard in Philippine television as it wants to be called as the "Kaibigan" network through with its multimillion-peso relaunch by making a spectacular 2019 grand welcome, giving you the best in high-quality entertainment, news and current affairs, sports and cultural programs. IBC (logo) No longer Kapinoy, the country's third leading network officially relaunched its claim as the third player in Philipine television landscape in an extravagant trade launch as a star-studded event staged last December 29, 2018, at the World Trade Center in Pasay City. Singing the Kaibigan Mo jingle is IBC 13’s newest Kaibigan, Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo, who perform the theme song of the network. Here is the list of IBC 13’s new programs (and some programs retained) presented during the trade launch: *''Sarah G. Live'' – A musical variety show hosted by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo is set to premiere January 13 and airs every Sunday at 8:15 p.m. *''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo!'' – Now on its 2nd year, the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom starring the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano continues to focus on the academic adventures of a cute and sassy high school girl as a high school classmate of Diliman High School, every Saturday at 7 p.m., which will have more guests on its upcoming new episodes. The sitcom also features Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, Angelica Marañon, Alyanna Angeles and Andres Muhlach; plus a new classmates of Diliman High School, including AC Bonifacio and Angelo Acosta, Bettina Carlos and Lao Rodriguez. Directed by Bert de Leon and Rene Guidote. *''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' – the top-rating primetime family teleserye starring the Teleserye Princess Kylie del Rosario, airs weeknights on its new timeslot at 5:45 p.m. beginning January 7. Directed by Laurice Guillen and Mervyn B. Brondial. *''Rapunzel'' – the top-rating primetime fantaserye starring the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador, airs weeknights on its new timeslot at 8:30 p.m. beginning January 21. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and award-winning director and filmmaker Brillante Mendoza. *''Luz Clarita'' – the children's noontime kiddie-serye starring the Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan in her title role, airs weekdays at 11:30 a.m. Directed by Cathy O. Camarillo and Pedring Lopez. *''Zylona'' – the much-awaited afternoon fantaserye starring Yna Uy in her title role, premieres January 21 and airs weekdays at 3:15 p.m. Directed by Jerome Chavez Pobocan and Claudio "Tots" Sanchez-Mariscal IV. *''APO Tanghali Na!'' – Now on its 5th year, the top-rating and award-winning noontime variety show hosted by APO Hiking Society, airs weekdays at 12:15 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 high noon, unveiling a new look, new sets and new segments with more fun and games, contests and some surprises, musical numbers and superb hosting and performances. *''Showbiz Unlimited'' – the daily afternoon showbiz oriented talk show with Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente, airs weekdays at 4 to 4:30 p.m. *''Love Notes'' – Now on its 30th year on radio and its 5th year on Philippine TV, the award-winning drama anthology program with Joe D'Mango, every Saturday at 9 p.m., which will feature some new batch of love stories with today's hottest stars and love teams. *''KapinoyLand'' – The children's educational show follows the kids' favorite mascot characters led by IBC mascot Mr. Kapinoy, airs weekdays on its new timeslot at 9:30 a.m. Aligned with the nursery, kindergarten and preparatory curriculum, it also teaching values and fun-filled basic learnings for pre-school kids. *''T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show)'' – The longest-running, top-rated and multi-awarded Saturday night weekly gag show starring the iconic comedian Joey de Leon, the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino, Mariel Rodriguez, Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel, Regine Angeles, Jerald Napoles, Erika Padilla, Ramon Bautista and Jimmy Santos, which airs at 8 p.m. Directed by Bert de Leon. *''Talent ng Bayan'' – The top-rating and first Pinoy talent competition program hosted by action star Robin Padilla, every Sunday now on its new timeslot at 7:15 p.m. beginning January 13. *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' – More episodes for the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning primetime game show hosted by action star Cesar Montano, airs weeknights on its new timeslot at 7:30 p.m. beginning January 7. *''13 Star The Search for the IBC Star'' – a new 45-minute reality show premieres January 21 and airs Mondays to Fridays at 9:15 p.m. hosted by Cara Eriguel and Alwyn Uytingco, where IBC star have the chance to their hopes and dreams. *''The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. All the Way!'' – the late-night comedy talk show hosted by Jon Santos, which airs weeknights at 12:30 a.m., beginning January 21. *''DMZ TV Danze Party'' – the interactive MTV-style dance variety show, now with a revamped look, a feel-good and energetic lineup of performers, and the hottest trio of new hosts, led by Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus, airs every Friday at 10 p.m. with a simulcast of the nation's No. 1 Sayaw music station 89 DMZ. *''Cooltura'' – a hip presentation of the Filipino culture at its coolest in an educational show. Hosted by Karla Aguas, every Saturday at 11:30 a.m. *''Chinatown TV'' – the only Filipino-Chinese lifestyle magazine show hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Candice Tan, Morgan Say, Wesley Chua, Frances Cham, Bea Siman, Bea Sher Tan, Janet Tiu, Norman Ong and Paul Andrew Tan, every Sunday at 10 a.m. *''P.O.13'' – The Sunday noontime variety show at 11:30 a.m. beginning January 27, hosted by Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Dingdong Avanzado, Donna Cruz, Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar will give ASAP Natin 'To and Sunday PinaSaya a run for their money. *''ASK TV (Artihan, Sayawan, Kantahan sa TV)'' – the weekly variety show for children, grandchildren, sisters and brothers to show their talents and skills every Sunday at 11 a.m. *''Battle of the Brains'' – the longest-running curriculum-based quiz show hosted by the one and only quizmaster JC Tejano and Kat Alano, every Saturday at 10:30 a.m. The News and Current Affairs set-up has also undergone stronger with news anchors and hosts. Among them are Snooky Serna-Go, IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, TG Kintanar, Kathy San Gabriel, Vincent Santos, Hajji Kaamiño, Czarinah Lusuegro, Jess Caduco, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Ben Tulfo and others. Some of the News and Current Affairs programs are: *''Express Balita'' – the station’s longest-running, top-rating, multi-awarded and the leading primetime news program anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. *''Oh My Gising!'' – the newest morning show as a combination of a news magazine and variety show format by offering a perfect mix of news, features, entertainment, lifestyle, health, schools, sports, travel, fashion, beauty, fitness and music, topped with guest performances from Kaibigan stars. Every weekday morning at 4:55 to 8 a.m. Mara Aquino leads the morning show, with Vincent Santos as the news anchor and Hajji Kaamiño as the traffic reporter and sports news anchor, together with Fabio Ide, Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco as co-hosts. *''News Team 13'' – the station’s late-night newscast anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, airs weeknights at 11 p.m. *''Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' – the current affiairs program hosted by Jess Caduco, which will focus on the presidential affairs made interesting as the daily activities of President Rodrigo Duterte. Every Tuesday and Thursday at 11:45 p.m. *''Bitag Live'' – the morning hard-hitting news-commentary program hosted by Ben Tulfo, airs weekdays at 8 a.m. *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' – A public service program hosted by Atty. Batas Mauricio, every Wednesday at 11:45 p.m. *''Forum ni Randy'' – Hosted by socialist Randy David who provides the public forum debate in the political talk show, every Monday at 11:45 p.m. *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' – the public service program every Friday at 11:45 p.m. hosted by Snooky Serna-Go, focused on the projects and plans of IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation. *''Du30 on Duty'' – President Rodrigo Duterte on Duty daily report, weekdays at 5:30 p.m. *''Bitag: The New Generation'' – A documentary-reality public service program hosted by Ben Tulfo, now on its new timeslot every Saturday at 10:30 p.m. *''Makabayang Duktor'' – a public service program with two Filipino doctors, Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong, now on its new timeslot every Saturday at 11 a.m., which provides information on diseases and medical concerns and embark on a mission to help indigent patients receive medical treatment. Dic Willie and Liza are a roving tandem inside a van. They are out on house visits to those in need of medical attention. *''Express Balita Weekend'' – the weekend newscast anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco, airs every Saturday at 10 p.m. and every Sunday at 10:15 p.m. IBC 13 also continues to be its sports programs led by its flagship program: PBA (every Saturday and Sunday at 3 p.m.), which IBC Sports has been producing for television since 2016. IBC 13 also features the popular NBA (every Saturday at 9 a.m.), the boxing matches show Blow by Blow (every Sunday at 2 p.m.) and the Asia's biggest mixed martial arts show ONE Championship (every Sunday at 9:15 p.m. beginning January 13). In just a matter of months and weeks, the Kapinoy Network was able to convince stars like Sarah Geronimo, Brod Pete, Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Jessa Zaragoza and Jojo Alejar to sign up with them. The new recruits will complement the station’s previous batch of stars led by Cesar Montano, APO Hiking Society, Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Robin Padilla, Dingdong Avanzado, Donna Cruz, Richard Poon, and Joe D'Mango. The hottest Kapinoy primetime princesses like the Asia's Pop Princess and the undisputed Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador, the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, the Drama Princess Sofia Andres and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano. Other Kapinoy roster of talents are Diether Ocampo, Jed Montero, Nicole Andersson, Guji Lorenzana, JC Tiuseco, DJ Tom Taus, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan, Josh Padilla, Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Andrei Felix, Sam Y.G., Young JV, Anja Aguilar, Valeen Montenegro, Tuesday Vargas, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel, Rizza Diaz, Fabio Ide, Gladys Reyes, Antoinette Taus, Jenine Desiderio, Willie Nepomuceno, Emman Franc, Jinri Park, Alwyn Uytingco, the PBA players, among others. Appointed by the President Rodrigo Roa Duterte. the IBC team is now headed by President and CEO Kat de Castro and EVP and COO Robert T. Rivera, who are working toward a major makeover for the giant network. "This time, we intend to take full advantage of our wide reach and strengthen our position with new shows and more aggressive marketing strategy," Kat says. IBC 13 also has the advantages in financial resources. The third leading network has the capability of producing more quality shows and improve its content, the use of high-definition production equipment, tapeless digital system, and improve their transmission through powerful transmitters nationwide, develop their own talents, film division to produce some movies and music recording company to produce some music albums. Can IBC 13 make it happen in the broadcast industry? Will this new leadership put the Kaibigan network in the running with the two pioneer stations ABS-CBN and GMA? With the entry of some of their shows in the Mega Manila TV ratings race and the domination of PBA in its weekend timeslot, the goal is no longer have to wait–the possibility factor is getting higher by the minute! A sneak peek at IBC 13’s newest Station ID: